Mary Steinberg
Mary Steinberg (メアリー, Mearī) is a young engineer who maintenance extends. She is friend of Juzo. Appearance Her hair is disheveled, and blonde. The top part of her hair is cropped short and the rest is kept in a braid. She's usually sleep deprived and has some dirt on her cheek from working. She's freckled and has a lower lip piercing. Personality She is very forward with her reasoning and doesn't overthink things. She is a bit of a flirt. She uses her connections to the mafia to find affordable and good quality parts for her customers. Plot Mary was helping out an extend girl whose extended parts were causing interference and failure. As she removed the faulty parts, the girl calmed down. She then told her and her father that she can give them better quality parts for cheaper price compared to the mafia from which they took those. Mary then spoke with Juzo Inui, who had brought up Tetsuro Arahabaki. As they talked about his harmony device and what it could do, Mary noticed Juzo was angry as he wasn't smoking his favorite cigarettes and made fun of him. But as he got more angry, she explained she can't currently remove the device, without causing serious damage and could install vocal and limb extensions. Juzo then left, leaving Tetsuro to her care and asking she to call him when Tetsuro wakes up. Later she went to look for Juzo and found him surrounded by Hugh Cunningham men. As Juzo defeated the bodyguards, she took out the sniper. She then gave Juzo cigarettes for which she had copied the medicine Juzo needed, but he complained they weren't tasting like his favorites. As she helped him walk away, she told him that Tetsuro has awakened. At her place, she was teaching Tetsuro how to use his limbs and eat, when Kyusei Group member came and requested Juzo's help. As they talked and explained the situation, Juzo refused to help. Mary wondered if that was the right thing, but Juzo explained it was Behruhren's work and they will keep attacking kids until they find Tetsuro. Hearing that and after some talk, Tetsuro overtook Juzo's body with the harmony and left, leaving Mary speechless of what the device was capable of. In Juzo's office, Mary was helping maintenance Tetsuro's new legs. They heard on the news about that they were investigation the blast that Juzo did with his gun and Mary explained that Juzo was over-extended and this may lead to problems with EMS for him. Tetsuro then went to apologize to the landlady Christina Matsuzaki for breaking the window. Mary tried to stop him, but he didn't listen and moments later begged for help, when Chris started kissing him. A bit later, they all had ate the crab that Huang gave them for stopping Ende. As they had food left, they went to give some to Scarlet Gosling and her father at the barber shop, but saw Juzo being arrested by EMS. Mary and the rest were also taken by EMS by Juzo's request. One their way an escapee prisoner attacked them but Cronen von Wolf arrested him successfully. Mary and the rest were then kept safely in a room by Juzo's request. Mary and Tetsuro went to invite Juzo for dinner. Since Tetsuro wanted to speak with Juzo, she pushed him to do so and he told Juzo that he wanted to work for him, but Juzo didn't agree at first. Mary told him that Tetsuro was the reason for Juzo to be still alive and was annoyed at his stubbornness. She decided to stay living there to Juzo's surprise. A bit later, she was doing maintenance for Tetsuro's legs and explained him that he will need to do so for the rest of his life. Tetsuro asked her why did she started doing this job, at first Mary didn't answer, but then explained she was looking for someone her whole life and that he was good mechanic, and as he went as military engineer at war, he never returned. While he may be dead, she figured that if she kept doing this job, she may be able to see him again. Christina then called Mary as a person collapsed outside. Mary recognized the man as Colte and they brought him down. There she performed some medical checkups and explained who he was, and as he was pushing himself hard, maybe it was time to remove his extends, but Colte then woke up, telling her to not do it, as he still needs this body. He gave an arm to Mary, which she really found well done, even though it looked like and old model. Colte told her soon he will be able to pay for his medical fees, as he found good job and that his mother became tester for Beruhren, but suffered damage as she wasn't compatible with their new devices. Moments after Colte left, she went outside and saw Tetsuro, and asked him where Colte was as she realized the part he gave her, was made by Victor Steinberg, her brother, she was searching for. On the next day at the arranged place, Mary and Tetsuro were hiding in a container and waiting for Colte. As they moved out, they got spotted by an overextend, but he got distracted by an explosion and Tetsuro used the chance to take over him with Harmony and then noticed Colte. Going looking for Colte, they saw some men at a train station and Colte appeared telling the overextend to release Mary and Tetsuro, but Tetsuro told him he was controlling the overextend and Colte got excited thinking that was amazing. Colte explained that if something happened during the ceremony, all of Beruhren officials will head into the train and that the train had a bomb. Tetsuro tried taking the remote control for the bomb, but Colte was prepared to do anything for his sisters. As the train moved, they got noticed and shot the remote control, so Colte having no choice jumped on the train followed by Tetsuro. Later they went to check on Colte, and Mary commented they used anti-extend bullets on him, so they need to threat him quickly, but Colte stood up, saying he was fine and thanked Tetsuro for helping out and not killing any innocent people. Mary asked him from where he got the parts, and Colte explained he stole them from the black market. Colte asked Tetsuro to take over his body and walk him home, as he couldn't do it himself and Tetsuro agreed. As they reached his house and he saw his sisters, Colte thanked Tetsuro and died. As they returned to Juzo's place, they saw Pepper and Seven attacking Juzo and Tetsuro used Harmony device to stop them, but lost consciousness after that. She then helped Tetsuro and Juzo with the injuries they received. On the next day a customer arrived, wanting to hire Juzo to take care of an extend that haunt a girl. Juzo accepted and Mary decided to tag along. As they were going towards the house of the girl, he wondered if Tetsuro would be fine, but Mary explained the EMS was patrolling due to the incident and she also put an electric defensive device at the door too. Mary was excited she can meet some old model extend and Juzo realized this was the real reason she wanted to come. Powers and Abilities * High intelligence- She is a natural tinker, she's good with extends and puts her talent to use. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female